


Girls Like Girls

by gothicasianwitch



Category: Hellcat (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Lots of female superheroes having party, Viv wondered her sexuality and her identity as synthezoid or as human, both Patricia and Jennifer are bisexual and they are in love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicasianwitch/pseuds/gothicasianwitch
Summary: After trying to kiss Riri but having been rejected, Viv was questioning her sexuality and her identity, she no longer felt she belong to something or somewhere or someone, everything was just so remote and distant, and after an awful coming out to her father, she decided to post a poll on a social media called Forum, and surprisingly received tons of warm replies, one of those replies is a gift from Hellcat and She-hulk......
Relationships: America Chavez/Ramone Watts, Bobbi Morse & Janet Van Dyne, Carol Danvers & Jessica Drew, Karolina Dean & Nico Minoru, Kate Bishop & Cassie Lang, Patricia Walker & Jennifer Walters, Viv/Riri Williams
Comments: 2





	1. Vivian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fiction and I initially planned to translate it to English, but due to my limited free-time after college restarted,I had to quit that idea.  
> But anyway hope you all like it and plz correct me if I’m wrong about something

Viv从没有感到像现在这么困惑过。  
她很困惑，她脑海中一遍遍回放着riri在被自己亲吻后露出的神情，那样的神情，好像在指控她做了什么极不可思议又罪大恶极的错事一样。  
错事。  
riri只是手叉腰站在那里，然后快速推开她一步，即使不用听见riri亲口说出来，她也知道了对方的态度。  
拒绝。  
但她只是一时间被vivid vessel的情感遗留冲昏了头脑，她觉得她有必要展现出来，但她——一个移除了情感核心的合成人，并不知道怎么表达如此炙热的情感，只好采用了最原始的方法：她守在riri的房里等着对方，她和riri聊起这个话题，她走近riri，她紧张地把手攥拳背在身后，同时小心翼翼地把身子往前伸，嘴唇轻轻落在riri的唇上。这一秒宛如一世纪那么漫长。  
就在一瞬间。  
就在一瞬间。  
她发现她远比自己以为的还要更喜欢面前这个天才少女。  
Riri Willams。  
她浅浅默念着这个名字。文字在嘴上翻滚地火烫、旋转飞起直至无声无影落下。  
真的是因为情感残留，还是因为她对riri早已有了超出队友和朋友的感情？  
她不知道。  
她很恍惚。  
和父亲的晚餐，照例是寡淡的只言片语。可她心事重重，食不知味。几次过于明显的随口敷衍后，父亲放下了碗筷。  
他问：“发生了什么事吗？”  
她在犹豫。按理来说父亲是她仅剩的最亲的人了，可她就是没有信心如实说出口。  
因为她自己也完全不能确定这个吻意味着什么。有太多的可能性了。  
虽然仔细想想其实也没那么多。  
可能性一：她是lesbian，喜欢女孩子。  
可能性二：她是lesbian，只喜欢riri。  
可能性三：她是直女，这只是个意外。糟糕透顶的意外。  
可能性四：她是双性恋或其它性取向。  
钟表的滴答滴答声将她拉回现实。  
父亲还在静默等待她开口。  
她不知道该说什么。该怎么说。  
她的家庭不是一般家庭，所以她之前在网上搜索的分享“如何告诉父母我亲了一个女孩子”的帖子并没有多大作用。  
脑海里单曲循环的《I kiss a girl》显然也没有用。  
到头来她还是得独自一人面对这一刻。  
她感到尤其孤独。  
就在这时父亲开口了，他说：“你知道我可以查看你的记忆文件对吧。”  
“我只想删掉那个画面，但我没法删除，你知道的。”她沮丧地把头埋在手臂里。  
父亲用无比轻柔的声音说道：“那就告诉我，到底发生了什么？”  
她终于放弃了，“我亲了我的朋友。”  
“男孩子还是女孩子？”父亲毫无反应。  
“女孩。不过她拒绝了。”她自暴自弃道。  
父亲仍是无动于衷。他穿墙离开并锁上了门。  
她又生气又难过。  
她脑中闪过无数种父亲可能会有的回应 这种是她最怕的一种——父亲漠不关心。  
父亲压根不关心自己。  
又或者是父亲不能接受，所以暂时把他自己的情感封闭起来。  
不论那种可能，都不是她想看到的。  
自从移除了情感核心后，她从未在短短一天内体会到这么多复杂的情感。这让她精疲力尽。她穿墙回到自己的房间，关上了门坐到床上。  
她是个合成人。合成人不需要睡眠。  
但她现在心烦意乱，只想看些熟悉的东西来稳定自己的情绪。  
她打开了社交软件Forum。  
\-------搜索lesbian-------“无结果”-------  
\-------搜索girl kiss a girl-----“无结果”------  
\-------搜索bisexual girl------“无结果”-------  
在陆续尝试了几次无结果的搜索后，viv产生了几个诚挚的困惑：  
· Forum的用户基本都是青少年超级英雄，但却很少相关的post能搜到，这个比例远远小于按照wiki等一些资料网站给出的女同性恋或女双性恋在人群中应有的正常比例。  
· 男同性恋英雄一般会在主页直接点明，发布的帖子里也有很多相关内容；但整个Forum里只有America Chavez在主页和帖子里都有声明。  
· 据她在各种资料网站上看的统计，即使是直男与直男之间也有很大可能是朋友但也经历过几次醉酒后的419，那么难道直女与直女之间不会发生这样的事情吗？如果不会，为什么？如果也会，为什么从没有人提起？  
她被这个命题深深吸引住了。她感到按耐不住的强烈的好奇心翻涌不停。  
于是她在Forum上发布了一份很详尽的投票，面向所有女性超英，并运用她的能力将其放到了Forum头版。  
她心满意足的闭上眼睛，暂时性的屏蔽了大部分不重要的网络讯息。而后沉沉睡去。  
花开两朵，另表一支。当其它女英雄们看到Forum头版上的这个投票，她们的反应可大不相同。  
“本投票全部有保密措施，你作出的任何回答都是除了匿名发起者不会有第二个人看见的，只期望能得到大家真实的想法与反馈。  
起因是这样的：我是一名女性青少年英雄，某一天我亲了我最好的朋友（也是女孩子），我很困惑，我不知道这代表什么，所以我想寻求大家的帮助，恳请大家有空务必要做下这个投票。内容如下：  
1 你是什么性取向  
A 直女 B lesbian C bisexual D 其它  
2 你有几个关系特别好的女性朋友  
A ＞=两个 B 只有一个 C 一个也没有  
3 你对你最好的女友有没有过  
A 带性欲的实际行为（比如419等）  
B 带性欲的肢体接触但没实际行为  
C 带性欲的幻想或春梦  
D 不带性欲的肢体接触（比如摸胸或捏肉肉等）  
E 不带性欲的幻想（认为她好美或她好有魅力 但是纯欣赏柏拉图性质）  
F 其它情况 请留言补充  
4 以上情况发生的频率是  
A 从未有过 B 偶尔 C 时常 D 一直  
5 你对发生以上情况的真实感受是  
请在方框内填写你的想法并保存提交


	2. Patsy & Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen and Patsy have been close friends for many years and recently they fell in love with each other......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for mixing language I know it’s a little bit hard to read but I just can’t help it......

由于提交答案后还需要@一个朋友来作答才算完成投票，所以投票传播的很广泛，很快Hellcat 就收到了@，等patsy慢吞吞地作答完毕发现整个Forum上的女超英基本都答完了，没有人可@，她只好去找jen。  
jen今天上午出去了一趟，所以为了不耽搁自己手上案子进度不得不现在还在办公室加班。patsy兴冲冲地点了汉堡外卖送到jen的办公室，打算等送到就和jen一起享用晚餐，她自己先哐堂哐堂跑上楼，咚咚咚的敲门声引起了jen的注意。  
jen心想“这么晚了是谁在敲门啊”，一打开门，立刻收获了patsy一个暖暖乎乎结实的熊抱。jen无奈的揉着patsy因为飞扑而乱糟糟的红色长发，露出一个宠溺的笑容：“patsy这么晚了你怎么还不回去，跑我这里来干嘛？”patsy笑的露出一口大白牙：“我想着你还没来得及吃饭，我给咱俩点了汉堡，一会儿就送到了。”  
jen轻拍patsy的额头：“下次可别这么晚才吃饭了。”patsy举爪喵喵抗议到：“喵呜，肚子已经饿到听不见你在说什么喵。”饿扁的patsy像一只缩水的树袋熊一样四肢紧紧缠住jen健壮坚实的腰腹，jen无奈又小心翼翼的环抱住patsy，眼里沉淀着一些炙热又复杂的情感，时间像是在这一刹那静止了。  
jen只听得见自己低声喘气。  
直到jen听见patsy低声咕哝了一句“猫咪要饿晕了…”才意识到 可怜的小patsy已经睡着了。jen像是放置一件无价之宝一样尽到一个浩克能做到最轻柔最珍惜的将patsy轻轻平放到沙发上，给patsy盖上小被子，然后坐到旁边的椅子上发呆。  
汉堡外卖打破了这份平静，jen接过汉堡关好门后将汉堡打开，手拿着它放到patsy鼻子上方轻轻摇晃，patsy翻过身来，手臂不自觉的够来够去，jen恍然有一种自己在拿猫薄荷逗猫的错觉，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。patsy被汉堡的热度和香气唤醒了，迷迷糊糊的睁眼叫了一声“jen”。Jen非常开心听到patsy念她的名字，刮了刮patsy的鼻子，扶patsy靠着沙发坐起来，塞了一个汉堡进她手里，心想“这个沙发得多买几个抱枕放了”……  
正当patsy和jen大快朵颐时，pasty鬼使神差地侧头看向jen吃汉堡时露出健美的手臂肌肉曲线，不禁咕咚一声吞了口口水，心里开始有些心猿意马，嘴上就很快呛着了。jen连忙拿出纸巾给patsy，急匆匆地把可乐杯子碰洒了，眼看jen即将被溅到，patsy立马抓住jen往自个怀里拉了一把，才没让jen被洒到。于是现在她俩处在一种奇怪的姿势：patsy的手搭在jen的腋下，无需动一动就能感受到jen丰满的胸部传来的热度；jen的双臂搂住了patsy的腰腹，一动也不敢动的静静搂着。时间仿佛再次静止了。  
空气里只能听见她俩绵长的呼吸声。  
过了许久patsy才终于找回自己的声音，偏头喵喵自语道：“汉堡已经凉了，jen，太晚了赶紧吃完回去吧，今晚Ian去Tom家过夜就不回来住了，jubilee不得不去jessica drew家里照看孩子们了，因为carol又带着jessica出去了……”jen只是笑的很温柔的注视着patsy，手搭在patsy肩膀上。patsy感受着肩上传来的暖流，忍不住慢慢脸红了起来，这简直莫名其妙，她心想，但还是无法控制，为了试图掩饰只好端起自己那杯可乐。jen从自己那杯洒的差不多的可乐里抽出吸管，并放进patsy的杯子里也开始喝。一杯可乐很快见底了，jen抬头看见patsy嘴角沾了几滴可乐，就拿手轻轻拂去，当jen的手指接触到patsy的脸，那温柔细腻的触感让jen的自控能力瞬间碎成满天星，jen低下头轻轻亲吻了patsy，这是一个漫长深情又缠绵的吻。patsy火热的回应了这枚吻，彼此亲的忘我而沉醉……  
patsy和jen的理智勉强支撑着她们走回家门口，刚刚进了门后patsy飞速锁上门，新一轮炙热滚烫的亲吻开始了，亲的难解难分之时patsy脱去jen的外套并摸上了jen的制服，一点点向上卷；jen一边用鼓励的眼神看着patsy一边也上手慢慢脱patsy的上衣。上衣卷到一半时，patsy和jen开始屏住呼吸一点点拉下对方的裤子，等裤子也都拉到一半时，不知是谁的手先拂过了谁的.......  
几轮结束后，patsy虽然身体很疲惫但思维还是极其活跃跳腾，她看着躺在身边姿势极其放松舒展的jen，不自觉的笑起来，jen也忍不住笑起来，patsy笑着笑着就突然无缘无故的想起来今天看到的投票，连忙催着jen打开Forum填写。jen心满意足后完全不计较什么，傻呵呵的照着patsy说的坐直了身子认认真真写起来。patsy躺下看着jen打字时坚定的侧脸，漫不经心的想到：投票上那个可怜的年轻姑娘一定是第一次经历这种事，她肯定吓坏了，周围人肯定也没人能帮上她，不然怎么可能选择在Forum上求救？如果有什么我和jen能为她做的该有多好……  
等下，或许真的有！对了，我有个好主意，就这么办！  
patsy神神秘秘的凑向jen的耳朵咕哝了几句，jen听完一开始有点迟疑，但架不住patsy水汪汪的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的魅力，也只好同意了patsy的点子，并和patsy大概商量了一些大致细节……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I do wish to write a little bit of sex, but it turned out that I just couldn’t down it in Chinese , because the language itself had too much misogyny inside and it’s poisoned and needed improvement. That’s it , there’s nothing I can do to help.


End file.
